


Romeo and Julius

by GeneralDisarray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Shakespeare, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, plays, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: Castiel woke up on his 16th birthday excited and nervous. Today was the day the first words his soulmate would ever say to him would show up on his skin.The words that Castiel gets aren't quite what he expected but they do make it easier to find his soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel woke up on his 16th birthday excited and nervous. Today was the day the first words his soulmate would ever say to him would show up on his skin.

He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up that his words would be really unique and easy to find. Most people just had various forms of greetings. Castiel hoped more than anything that he didn't get words that cursed or were inappropriate. He knew people whose lives were made living hell because of what their soulmates said.

He also hoped he wouldn't have a platonic soulmate relationship. He knew people whose soulmates were their best friends and that they were always very happy but he wanted marriage, at least someday.

Castiel finally got up, there was no point in lying around, and walked downstairs to the crowded kitchen where his mother was trying to make pancakes while watching Castiel's younger sisters, Anna and Naomi.

Castiel had 5 siblings. He was the 4th oldest but his eldest brother, Michael, was away becoming a lawyer, Lucifer had a disagreement with his father and disowned his family, and Gabriel had moved to New York to do who knows what. That left Castiel in the position of big brother.

"Did you get your tattoo yet!?" Naomi asked. 

Castiel ruffled his 7-year-old sister's hair. "You know that I don't get until the exact time I was born. We still have a couple of hours." Naomi pouted, complaining that she wanted to see it now. Castiel chuckled, and went over to help his mom, watching where the tattoo on the inside of her wrist held a date. Your tattoo changed to the day you met your soul mate once you actually met them. Castiel wished it was the other way around, so he could know when to expect it.

Once breakfast was ready, Castiel ate quietly, only speaking when necessary. His mom noticed and shot Castiel a worried look. She pulled him aside.

"Your 16th birthday is a happy one. It's when you can start looking for your soulmate. There is no need to be scared."

"What if I get something so simple I never find them, or I do but don't realize it, or I've already met them, or..." His mom silenced him.

"You always find your soulmate. The universe wants you to. There is no way you could miss your soulmate. When your father first spoke to me I could feel myself drawn towards him, it's impossible to ignore." Her soft, steady words calmed him down. Then she turned to stop Anna from getting syrup everywhere (she failed).

**********

"3, 2, 1!" Just as Castiel blew out his candles, he felt a shooting pain on the inside of his right wrist. He turned his arm expecting to see a short sentence, or maybe just a word on his arm. Instead he saw, If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss., in flowing letters. His dad gasped, "I know that! It's the first words Romeo says to Juliet in the play."

"Why do you know that?!" Castiel asked.

"You forget that I'm a writer. I admire the Bard and I just happen to know most of Romeo and Juliet." 

"I married such a nerd." His mom said, kissing his dad sweetly.

"Romeo and Juliet." Castiel muttered tracing the words on his wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

On the first day of school Castiel was ready to find his soulmate. He knew that it was unlikely to find them so soon but what harm could it do. He had spent the last month researching everything to do with Romeo and Juliet and Shakespeare. He figured that his soulmate knew a lot about Shakespeare and didn't want to look stupid when he met them. 

He was ambushed at his locker by Meg, his best friend. She eagerly grabbed his arm, she had been away all summer and hadn't seen it yet.

"Why is it so long? You basically have an essay on your arm."

"It's Shakespeare." Castiel explained, freeing his arm from her grip and walking down the hallway.

"So your soulmate is romantic," Castiel smiled, "or a nerd." Meg continued. 

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, whoever is going to say that knows Shakespeare really well and who knows Shakespeare better than theater nerds?" Meg explained.

"It isn't bad to be a nerd. We're nerds." Castiel pointed out.

"Yeah but theater nerds are different, they're all dramatic and stuff." 

"Meg! That's my soulmate you're talking about!" Castiel exclaimed. He didn't really care about what Meg was saying but you had to stop her or she would keep going.

"I-, Clarence! Look at this!" Castiel frowned at the her nickname before turning to look at where she was pointing.

This year's school play is...  
Romeo and Julius  
A modern take on a   
Shakespearean classic  
Auditions on October 21st  
Sign up at English/Theater Office

Castiel stared at the poster. "Romeo and Julius?" He asked.

"It must be two dudes. You know, Julius instead of Juliet. You have to do it!"

"I could meet my soulmate!"

*********

Castiel fought through the small crowd gathered around the casting list. His audition had gone well and it was his destiny to be in the play (at least he hoped so). He thought he saw a glimpse of his name but lost sight of it as the crowd moved closer. He pushed harder and reached the front.

Castiel Novak......................................Julius

He grinned. Then he looked at who was playing Romeo and hopefully his soulmate. 

Mick Davies.......................................Romeo

**********

"Mick Davies is the king of the theater nerds. He is always in the plays and always a lead." Castiel squinted in confusion, wondering how Meg knew this. "He's in my math class." Meg explained. "He's an okay guy."

"Just okay?" Castiel frowned.

"He's not a jerk or anything, he can just be obnoxious. Just the other day he-" Meg stopped, realizing she was talking about Castiel's possible soulmate.

"It's fine," muttered Castiel.

**********

Castiel watched the clock in his English tick down. Usually he loved English but he couldn't keep his mind focused today. In just a couple of minutes it would be time for rehearsal. In just a couple of minutes he could be meeting his soulmate.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"You are dismissed." His teacher said, but Castiel didn't hear her, he was already out the door.

Castiel reached the auditorium early, findig it almost empty. The only person in the room was Mick. 

Castiel recognized him from when Meg pointed him out in the hallway. Mick looked up, realizing there was someone else in the room.

"Hi. I'm Mick." Castiel slumped in disappointment. He had really expected him to be his soulmate.

"Castiel." They didn't have time to say anymore because Ms. Mills (the drama teacher) bustled in with a group of kids behind her.

"Okay! Let's get started as quickly as possible. Today I'll hand out scripts..." Castiel zoned out. If Mick wasn't his soulmate, who was? The harsh reality can crashing through as Castiel realized that his soulmate probably wasn't here. It took most people years to find their soulmate.

**********

Sometime at the beginning of February Ms. Mills announced that they would be adding another member to the cast. Apparently, someone named Dean Winchester desperately wanted to be in the play, so he would be Mick's understudy.

The next day, this Dean guy showed up for rehearsal, even though he wouldn't be doing much.

He was breathtaking. Castiel had never seen someone quite as beautiful. He looked like a model, with green eyes and plump lips. Castiel couldn't believe he'd never seen him before. He was about to walk over and introduce himself when Ms. Mills called out that she needed him. Castiel vowed to talk to him later.

He never did.


	3. Chapter 3

Opening night. Castiel took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. All around him was chaos, costumes and props everywhere.

"Mick! Mick!?" Castiel heard Ms. Mills' panicked voice behind him. Castiel turned.

"He just called. Apparently he had some kind of family emergency. He isn't coming." One of the stage hands told her.

Castiel felt bad for her, a freshman named Maggie, she didn't know yet the wrath Ms. Mills could unleash.

"Get me Dean." She growled. "Now!" She yelled when Maggie didn't move. Maggie scurried off.

Dean. Castiel hadn't spoken a single word to him and vise versa. Every time one of them tried to approach the other they were needed elsewhere. Now Castiel had to put on an entire play with him.

**********

Castiel was in costume, makeup, everything, he was ready. He heard Ms. Mills giving the whole 'Thank you for coming' speech. Then the play started.

Everything was running smoothly, no one forgot their lines or cues. Then it was time for the words he knew by heart. The ones printed on his skin.

He and Dean were alone on stage together.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Dean said his line perfectly. There was no trace that he hasn't always played Romeo.

Castiel answered, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Dean's eyes widened in shock. Then Castiel realized that it was the first time he had ever spoken to Dean. Which meant-Dean was his soulmate.

He started walking towards Dean, before realizing they were still in a play. He signaled to Dean that they would talk about it later, even though it pained him to move away.

They made it through the rest of the scene although it was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

Once they were both offstage, they met.

"Hi." Dean said softly. There was still a play going on.

"Hi." Before he knew it, his arms were around Dean and he was kissing him. Dean's lips were soft against his own. Castiel felt like he'd been completed with a piece he hadn't even known he was missing.

**********

The audience applauded when the play was over, as is customary. Meg could see when Castiel gripped Dean's hand and smiled a little too wide for just finishing a play.

"That's my Clarence." Meg muttered.

"Who the hell is Clarence? I thought the actor's name is Castiel." The red head next to her spoke. 

Meg looked down to her arm and back up to the girl. "It is," she said softly. She saw the flash of recognition in the girl's eyes.

"I'm Charlie." The red head stuck out her hand.

"Meg." Meg shook it. "I'm not really looking for a relationship..." Meg trailed off, not wanting to hurt Charlie's feelings.

"Me neither!" Charlie smiled.

"Platonic soulmates then?" 

From the stage, Dean and Castiel could see their best friends high-fiving.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I need to name a sword (long story) and wanted to relate it's name to Supernatural, any ideas would be greatly appreciated. To any writers out there, I was wondering what apps/programs/whatever you use to write because right now I'm just writing in my notes on my phone. Thanks!


End file.
